


Customary

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.15. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Customary

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

It’s always like this, after a good fight.

At least, Rude calls it a good fight when you can get up and walk away. The getting up is the important part, to his way of thinking. Walking away can take on a lot of forms. Running, shuffling, being dragged. Being carried is a little less than great, but he’ll take it anyway because Reno is breathing on his own.

As evidenced by the fact that he’s willing to use that all-too-important breath to drag Rude down by his tie and crush their mouths together, teeth jarring together before he sinks a canine into Rude’s lower lip. 

Then laps a soft, hot tongue over the blood it draws. 

It’s not very hygienic. But it’s always like this. After a good fight.


End file.
